1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connecting joint and, more particularly, to a thin pipe connecting joint for connecting metal pipes or resin tubes (as will be shortly referred to as "pipes"), which are arranged for oil or air supply piping in automobiles or various machines or apparatus and which have a relatively small diameter of 20 mm or less.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connecting joint of this type has already been proposed in the prior art by our Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 268190/1990. In the axial hole of a joint body 1, as shown in FIG. 13, there are fitted seal ring members 25 and bushing members 26 which are pushed into contact with the outer circumference of a first pipe P.sub.1 to be assembled into one end portion of a communication hole 24. At the same time, a socket member 22 having a pawl wall 22' to engage with an annular bulging wall P.sub.1 ' formed in the vicinity of the end portion of the pipe to be connected is retained on the circumference of the same side of a joint body 1. A second pipe P.sub.2 having an annular flanged wall P.sub.2 ' is assembled into other end portion. In this state, the end portion is caulked inward to hold the other seal ring member 25 and bushing member 26. and the second pipe P.sub.2 is held to move a predetermined distance in the axial direction through an internal space 23.
As a result, the joint body 21 can be easily moved the predetermined distance in the axial direction together with the second pipe P.sub.2 without any change in the relative positions of the two pipes so that the pipes can be easily connected in a narrow space. Moreover, the pipes can be connected while adjusting its arrangement length to reduce the troubles in the connecting operations. Still moreover, the components at the connected portions including the plated pipes can be used to improve the working efficiency because they need not be treated after the connecting operations. At the same time, the portions in the vicinity of the connected portions are satisfactorily freed from any degradation in the mechanical strength due to the cracking or breakage. In such prior art, however, the axial space 23 has to be held in the joint body 21 so as to ensure the aforementioned movement of the predetermined distance. This necessity generally elongates the joint body and increases the weight of the same. In these respects, the thin pipe connecting joint has been desired to improve.